


Miraculous Quarantine

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Quarantine, Video Chat, Yes I wrote a fanfic about the quarantine, don't judge me writing is how I cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have very different opinions on being stuck in their homes for the COVID-19 quarantine. But they both enjoy talking to each other over video chat! That is until a toilet paper stealing akuma comes along and wreaks havoc on Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Miraculous Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatalyst/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend chatalyst on Tumblr! I hope she enjoys it! I know this is a weird concept using current events in fanfic but I thought it might be cool to try!

It was a typical afternoon at the Agreste Mansion. Adrien was practicing his piano and Plagg was happily eating his Camembert cheese, until Adrien groans and bangs his forehead against the piano keys.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Plagg asks. "Forgot what notes to play?"

"No. I've played this piece over 50 times now. And that's the problem!" Adrien complains.

"Then don't keep playing, go sneak out as Chat Noir and hang out at Nino's place like we always do." Plagg says and pops the piece of Camembert into his mouth.

"Plagg you know we can't do that right now. Paris and most of the world is under quarantine right now because of the coronavirus." Adrien reminds him.

"Of course I know that!" Plagg says."Everything including school is closed and there's nothing to do but stay at home for six weeks! It's wonderful!"

"No it's not Plagg it's horrible!" Adrien says. "It's just like how it used to be before I found you, I'm stuck here all on my own again."

"Hey it's not just like it used to be. You have me now remember!" Plagg reminds Adrien.

Adrien gives his kwami a small smile and rubs his head.

"Yeah, of course I remember Plagg. You're my best friend." Adrien says and nuzzles his kwami.

"And now we have all of this time to spend together and everyone can take a break from their busy lives. Who knows, this virus could be a blessing in disguise." Plagg says.

"I admire your rare optimism Plagg. I feel a bit better knowing that I've got you to keep me company so I'm not totally alone in here. But other than that, it's hard not to see this quarantine as anything other than a total nightmare." Adrien sighs.

* * *

"Tikki, this quarantine is the best thing ever!" Marinette exclaims as she holds up a beret she just finished making. "Since I don't have to go to school and I don't have to go anywhere with my friends I've had so much free time to work on my designs! And even better I've been able to actually sleep! I've forgotten what getting a full 8 hours feels like."

"It's great that you've gotten a lot of rest Marinette." Tikki says. "You've definitely earned and deserve it after everything you've been through. But don't let yourself get too used to this. There's a lot of fear and anxiety in the world right now because of the virus and Paris is no exception! It's only a matter of time before Hawkmoth akumatizes somebody because of it."

"You're right Tikki. Even if people aren't worried about getting sick, there's people worried because the stores are running out of supplies and people are losing their jobs too! Honestly, I'm surprised something hasn't happened already. I don't want to jinx it but I wonder what's taking Hawkmoth so long?" Marinette asks and looks out of the window.

"Well maybe if we're lucky he's sick with the virus and is too ill to akumatize anybody?" Tikki suggests.

"We can only hope." Marinette giggles.

* * *

"Oh this virus is perfect!" Hawkmoth declares. "I never leave my home anyway so it's not like this quarantine has caused any changes in my life, and now Paris is swimming with negative emotions with all of the chaos that this virus has caused. There's so many upset people it's been hard to pick one to akumatize. But I should make a decision soon, even though I have six full weeks to akumatize people!"

Hawkmoth gives a hearty evil laugh while looking out of his window.

* * *

"Plagg I'm still so bored." Adrien groans into his Chinese textbook. "How long has it been? What day is it?"

"Adrien it's only been two days." Plagg says while flipping through TV channels.

Adrien groans and curls up in a ball on his bed.

"Hey Adrien do you remember what channel Tom and Jerry is on? I'm trying to find it but all I'm seeing is news about the virus." Plagg says.

"Tom and Jerry? That's the cartoon with the cat and the mouse chasing each other and trying to hurt each other with slapstick humor right?" Adrien asks.

"Yep! I'm surprised you know about it. I thought for sure your dad wouldn't let you watch it." Plagg replies.

"He didn't like the idea of me watching anything violent." Adrien says and comes over to the couch to sit next to Plagg. "But my mother let me watch one episode with her once. Why do you want to watch it?"

"Because it was based off of me!" Plagg says. "Master Fu met the guy who made the show once and told him a story about how I used to terrorize the mice in this castle that one of my old users had and the guy got inspired and made Tom and Jerry."

"Wait one of your old Miraculous holders had a castle?!" Adrien asks.

"Yep! My miraculous has a tendency to fall into the hands of the well to do and influential people in society. Proper Camembert cheese was very expensive back in those days so I sort of finagled my way into the hands of those that I knew could afford it." Plagg explains.

"Wow so you've met a lot of famous rich people throughout history?" Adrien asks.

"Yeah and you can read all about them in your history books. They were all pretty nice people when I knew them but then for some reason they all started a bunch of wars- oh here it is!" Plagg exclaims.

Adrien was about to further pry into what Plagg was saying about how he may have inadvertently caused a lot of the wars that have happened throughout history and all because he wanted fancy cheese. But then he saw the cartoon and smiled, settling down to watch it with Plagg like he once did with his mother. He looked back at his computer screen to see the picture of her face and that's when he realized something.

"Plagg! I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner! I'm not cut off from seeing my friends! I can talk to them through video chat!" Adrien exclaims.

"Good for you Adrien! I was wondering when you'd figure that out!" Plagg praises.

"Wait, if you knew that was a possibility then why didn't you tell me?" Adrien asks.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out." Plagg says.

Adrien felt like he should be mad but he was too happy to talk to his friends again that he just ended up laughing.

When he got to his desk he opens up his videochat app and looks at his list of contacts. The first name listed was Marinette's. For some reason Adrien felt his chest warm up at the thought of calling her, and hearing her talk and seeing her face again. But that was probably just because she was a really good friend.

* * *

Marinette was happily sketching away on her sketchbook at her desk, when she heard a ping on her laptop screen. When she sees who was requesting to videochat with her she screams and falls out of her chair.

"What happened Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asks.

"No I'm not! Adrien is calling me Tikki! Why does Adrien want to videochat with me?" Marinette asks.

"Who knows." Tikki says. "The only way you'll find out is if you answer his call."

Marinette looks back at her computer screen and considers her options. Then she takes a deep breath and clicks on the "accept call" button.

"Hey there Marinette!" Adrien says cheerfully.

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette practically shouts back at him.

Marinette blushes horribly after that outburst and Adrien is caught a bit off-guard too. There was an awkward moment of silence as neither of them said anything. Then Adrien clears his throat and was about to continue the conversation but Marinette mistook it for a cough and became concerned.

"Oh no! You're coughing! Did you call me to tell me that you have the virus? And you would have been contagious at school, so are you telling me that I might have caught it from you? I never should have stood so close to you that day but you just smelled so nice and-" Marinette rambles before Adrien cuts her off by laughing and saves her from embarrassment.

"No no Marinette I'm fine. I'm calling because I want to see how you're doing, and talk to you. I miss you." Adrien says.

Marinettes' jaw was hanging and her brain was short-circuiting. Did Adrien Agreste just tell her that he misses her? Her heart began to pound as she took the time to process what he was telling her.

"Y-you missed me?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah." Adrien says softly while blushing. "All of this stuff going on with the virus has made me really nervous and stressed, and I've been locked up in the house for a lot longer than I'd like. I miss the times when I could go to school and see you and all of my friends." Adrien admits.

Marinette felt her heart ache for her crush. After getting to know Adrien a bit she learned that he hated being locked up in his house, and now with him being forced to be in there not only by his father but the law must be really hard on him.

"Don't worry Adrien I'm sure that if everyone sticks to this quarantine, we'll be back in school soon." Marinette says.

Adrien lets out a sigh of relief.

"I sure hope you're right Marinette. But just hearing you be so optimistic is making me feel so much better." Adrien says.

Marinette giggles nervously while she internally screams. She looks to Tikki who was sitting on top of a decorative box she had on her desk and she gave her the kwami equivalent of a thumbs up and then she rotates one of her arms in a circle to signal that she should continue talking.

"So uh..." Marinette starts and stares at Adrien who was staring blankly at her through the computer screen. "What have you uh...been doing lately?"

She regrets asking as that as soon as the question leaves her lips. It was such a dumb question to ask. She knew he didn't like being stuck at home and now her question would make him dwell on that in order to answer her.

"Well uh, I've been practicing my piano. And practicing my Chinese..."

As Adrien lists off his activities on his fingers, Marinette notices that his TV is on behind him.

"And watching Tom and Jerry?" She interrupts.

"What?" Adrien asks.

In the silence he hears the sound of the show from the TV and turns around and sees it playing on the screen.

"Oh yeah! I was uh watching that." Adrien says and laughs nervously.

Tikki hops down from her box and floats over to look at the screen, being mindful to stay below the camera so Adrien couldn't see her and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course he'd be watching that that stupid-" Tikki mutters before catching herself.

Marinette heard her kwami and gives her a confused look.

"What were you saying?" She asks.

"I was saying that I was practicing my piano and Chinese, and watching Tom and Jerry." Adrien answers, thinking Marinette was talking to him.

Marinette quickly catches her mistake and gives Adrien another nervous smile.

"Oh okay! Sorry to make you repeat that, I uh lost audio there for a second." She says and giggles nervously.

Adrien chuckles a bit and Marinette's heart melts at the sight and sound of it. It had only been two days but she truly missed him horribly.

"That's alright. So what have you been doing since we're not in school?" Adrien asks.

"Honestly, not much." Marinette says and scratches the top of her head.

Adrien smiles when he sees the grin on Marinette's face. She was probably the busiest person he knew. Whenever he saw her she was always running off to somewhere. But now because of the virus, she was at home and could rest and take care of herself. And she seemed happy too! She was practically beaming when she told him about all of the clothes she was able to get around to sewing now that she didn't have to go to school.

"Wow Marinette that beret looks awesome." Adrien says honestly. "Maybe I could model it sometime?"

Marinette let out a little squeal and almost dropped the beret, bouncing it around between her hands before she caught it.

"Uh yeah! Sure! That would be awesome!" Marinette says and giggles.

Adrien smiles at her but then his smile falls when he hears a loud crash. He assumes it's from the show Plagg is watching but then he sees Marinette looking scared while pointing at what he assumes to be her window.

"Oh my gosh someone's been akumatized!" She exclaims.

"What!" Adrien shouts, jumping up from his chair. "What is it?"

"Some sort of toilet paper monster! And it's stealing the toilet paper out of people's homes! Ugh I knew everyone hoarding that stuff was going to upset somebody!" Marinette says angrily and stomps her foot on the ground.

"I've gotta go!" Adrien and Marinette both say at the same time while holding their finger over the keyboard to end the call.

Adrien gives Marinette a curious look and she gives him one too before they both end the call and turn to their kwamis.

"Yes! Finally an akuma! I have an excuse to get out of this house!" Adrien cheers. "Plagg claws out!"

"Oh no! This is the last thing I wanted to happen!" Marinette exclaims. "We're not supposed to leave our houses unless it's to go to the grocery store or the pharmacy, what if I get in trouble?"

"I highly doubt the police would arrest Ladybug for doing her job and saving their toilet paper." Tikki says.

"Okay, but what if I get in contact with the virus and get sick! Or worse what if you get in contact with the virus and get sick!" Marinette says. "I know you can get a cold but that's not a virus. Can kwamis catch a virus?"

"I don't know but that's not important right now!" Tikki says. "We have to defeat the akuma!"

"Right! Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouts.

* * *

Ladybug lands on top of a building near where the giant person made out of stacked toilet paper rolls was walking around sucking toilet paper out of people's homes and using them to add to it's body to grow bigger.

"I figured this would happen eventually." Chat Noir says, alerting Ladybug of his presence as he lands next to her. "With everyone hoarding this stuff, I bet we're going to be seeing a lot of akumas like this one."

"Let's just get this over with so I can get back to talking with my friend over video chat." Ladybug says and swings her yoyo.

"Hey I was talking to a friend over video chat too before this akuma showed up." Chat Noir says.

"Huh. What a coincidence." Ladybug says before they both spring into action.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouts and uses her power to turn everything back to normal.

"Darn it! I really thought that one would work!" Hawkmoth growls. "Well, it's not a total loss, there's a whole slew of items that are missing from the shelves that people are upset about not having. Perhaps I'll try making a hand sanitizer akuma next time."

"Pound it!" Chat Noir says and holds his fist out to Ladybug.

"Not this time kitty, we have to stay six feet apart and no touching remember?" She reminds him. "Hey what's that?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir look up and see a drone flying down towards them. It had a camera on it.

"Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's me, Alya, the girl who runs the Ladyblog." Alya says from a speaker on the drone. "When we saw the akuma my friend Max agreed to let me use one of his drones so we could film the fight. This is the first akuma since the quarantine, do you guys expect to see more as tensions rise from this situation?"

"Yes." Ladybug says. "This is a very stressful time for everyone, which means Hawkmoth will be able to make even more akumas more frequently to put Chat Noir and I at risk of catching the virus. So please, when you go to the store only take what you need. There is no reason for the stores to run out of toilet paper over a virus! All this hoarding will do is make people upset and get them akumatized, so please only take what you really need from the store, thank you! Bug out!" She says and yoyo's away while Chat Noir pole vaults over a building.

* * *

As soon as she de-transforms, Marinette rushes to her computer to call Adrien back. They both call each other back at the same time.

"Wow, what are the odds that we both call each other at the same time?" Adrien laughs.

"Yeah what a coincidence, it's like we're connected or something!" Marinette giggles and blushes.

"Adrien, please come downstairs." Nathalie calls from his doorway and Adrien lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Sorry Marinette, it looks like I have to go." Adrien says.

He feels sad when he sees the bright smile fall from her face.

"But I'd like to talk to you again sometime tomorrow if you're free?" Adrien asks.

"Oh um, yes, yeah! Sure I'd love that!" Marinette exclaims happily.

"Okay then, take care Marinette." Adrien says and gives her a cute half-smile before signing off.

"Eep! Tikki he's gonna call me tomorrow!" Marinette cheers and happily bounces around her room. "This quarantine has not only given me the chance to catch up on my design work but now it's given me the chance to talk to Adrien every day! This is the best thing ever!"

As Adrien walks over to Nathalie she seems curious about something.

"Adrien who was that you were talking to?" She asks.

"Oh it was nobody. Just a friend." Adrien says while blushing as they walk down the stairs together.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I gave writing a quarantine fic a shot! Maybe I'll do another one if people liked this one XD. Let me know what you think in the comments section!


End file.
